A Year Without Rain
by Nightwing13
Summary: A standalone I've written for my friend Erika. TomxOc standalone, songfic


**I only own Erika.**

**A Year Without Rain**

_Ooooooooohh  
Ooooooooohh_

It's been a year since he left me, but it only seemed like a couple days ago that he left me here. I haven't been the same since he left, I don't even know what to do with my life anymore. He's gone and all my friends can say is 'there's better fish out there.'

_Can you feel me  
when I think about you  
with every breath I take  
every minute  
No matter what I do  
my world is an empty place_

_They're wrong. He was perfect just for me._

The only my friends thought would cheer me up was to take me to a club, a club I used to go with _him._

Like I've been wonderin the desert  
for a thousand days ( ohhuh )  
Don't know if it's a mirage  
But I always see your face, baby

"It'll be fun!" They tell me. I'll never have fun while he's gone.

_I'm missing you so much  
Can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side  
Don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh_

My friends drag me into the club after dressing me in a red mini dress and black stilettos. They put hooker like make-up on me to cover my red and puffy face. Yes, to this day I still cry.

We made our way to the dance floor, squeezing past other people. I watch as my friends start dancing together. They look at me and smile.

"Erika, just let it loose!" My friend Theresa told me. I only shrugged. She and a couple other of my friends tried for months to get me out of my flat, today was their success.

_The stars are burning  
I hear your voice in my mind ( it's in my mind )  
Can't you hear me calling  
My heart is yearning  
Like the ocean that's running dry  
Catch me I'm falling_

"Here dance with this guy." My friend Sue tells me as she pushes a tall good looking man towards me. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Hey." He simply says, but that's not what upsets me. His brown eyes resemble _his_ brown puppy dog eyes. I throw my hand up to cover my mouth and the tears just pour out.

"Did I say something wrong?" The man asked as he grabbed my wrist but I yanked it out of his grasp.

"Don't touch me." I hissed at him.

"I only want to make sure you're okay." The man replies as he tries to grab my wrist again but another pale hand grabbed his wrist.

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet  
won't you save me  
There's gonna be a monsoon  
When you get back to me  
Ohhhh baby_

"She said don't touch her." A familiar voice tells the man. Suddenly I was being pushed off the dance floor.

"Let me go!" I yell as the new guy pushes me out one of the back doors to the club. Once the door closes I turn around to face _him._

"Are you alright?" _He _asks me. _He _tries to graze me with _his_ hand, but I step away from _him._ _He_ moves _his _hand to _his_ blonde locks and rubs _his_ head.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" _He_ asks with a small grin. I don't answer. I just glare at the man who left me. _His_ brown eyes look into my blue eyes. "You've changed…"

_I'm missing you so much  
can't help it, I'm in love (love)  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh_

"BECAUSE OF YOU!" I yell at _him_, but _he_ continues looking into my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I couldn't help it. His angelic voice made me break down once again. I cover my eyes with my hands and listen as _his _footsteps come to me. _He _wraps _his _arms around me. "Why…" I whisper to him.

"I didn't want you to leave your life behind to come with me. You'd be stuck with my twenty –four seven and be sick of me. I wanted you to be normal and have fun." _He _lifts my chin and to look into my eyes once more. "But I guess me leaving you made it worse. For both of us, I could only think of you."

"Tom, my life is only to be with you, even if you're not famous." His eyes widened and then his face softens once more, with a small smile appearing on his lips.

"I'm sorry I left you."

"You're a jerk." I said, burying my face into his chest. He chuckled, but it sounded just like he was singing…to me.

_So let this drought come to an end  
And may this desert flower again  
I'm so glad you found me  
Stick around me  
baby,baby,baby,whoaa  
It's a world  
No wonder  
With you in my life  
So Hurry baby, Don't waste no more time  
And I need you here  
I can't explain  
But a day without you  
Is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh_

"A day without you is like a year without rain." I looked back up at him. He smiled at my shocked yet confused expression. "Erika…I love you." Tears rolled down my face, but these were tears of joy. _Thank you._

"I love you too Tom." He smiled and lifted my chin up with his fingers.

"Say it again…please…" He said with his eyes closed.

"I love you-" Before I can even say his name again, his lips are on mine.

His lips are so soft and tender, but warm. Just like all the times we kissed before, but this was different. My whole body warmed up just from this kiss and I ignored the cool fall air. I kissed him back making our kiss even more passionate.

When we broke apart I put my hands on his cheeks and looked straight into those puppy dog brown eyes.

"Never leave me again." He smiled.

"I'd never leave you again, I'll only take you anywhere with me." He had me sold. My life just started all over again but this time with Thomas Michael Fletcher.

_I'm missing you so much (much)  
can't help it, I'm in love  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
I need you by my side (side)  
don't know how I'll survive  
A day without you is like a year without rain  
Ohhohoh, Woooaaahh woaahh  
Ooohh, Ooooooooouuhh_

And with that we kissed one more time, beginning our new life.


End file.
